


Oops! I Took Too Much

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Filk, Humor, Metafiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-12
Updated: 2002-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta/filk written in 2002 for FF.net. A shameless bit of harmless silliness that got caught in the crossfire of FF's ever-changing rules.</p><p><i>"God, you're such a diva sometimes. Okay then, what can I do to convince you to do the parody?"</i> I have a problem writing Nick, because he's picky about what he's willing to contribute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops! I Took Too Much

  
Melissa (aka the author): "Come on, Nick. Pleeeease do this parody for me."  
Nick (aka the muse): "Uh-uh... no way."  
Melissa: "But Nick, you're my best Muse! Please don't let me down!"  
Nick: "Absolutely not."  
Melissa: "You afraid it'll offend your dignity... er something?"  
Nick: "Well I don't want to look like an @$$..."  
Melissa: "You won't, mon chevalier. I promise."  
Nick: "Your French is improving. But my answer is still no."  
Melissa: "Awww! Come on!"  
Nick: "Not after you made me parody The Beat Goes On... the Britney Spears version!"  
Melissa: "Ok, so that wasn't one of my better parodies..."  
Nick: "And Ja Rule... and Caddillac Tah... and Chayanne... *and* Twenty II..."  
Melissa: "What about the Eminem parody?"  
Nick: "Actually, that one was quite good! Especially the part about me kicking Angel's @$$."  
Melissa: "Well, the people on the ascifi.com bboards thought the other parodies were rather good too..."  
Nick: "Well, that's them."  
Melissa: "Geez, you're a tough critic! You were never this tough on my fanfic."  
Nick: "Well your fanfics are usually serious..."  
Melissa: "What about the commercial?"  
Nick: "Well..."  
Melissa: "You enjoyed it 'cos you got to play 'search & seizure' with Nat. Don't lie! Admit it!"  
Nick: "Well, I..."  
Melissa: "That wasn't at all serious. Sure I had to convince Nat to play with it, at first. But after she started, she got really into it. I didn't come up with the line about 'getting off on good behaviour'! She did!"  
Nick: "She *did*?!?"  
Melissa: "Uh-huh!"  
Nick: "Wow... you think you know somebody..."  
Melissa: "Why are we talking about Nat? We should be talking about you.... doing *my* parody!"  
Nick: "Unless it's for a noble cause, I wanna know what's in it for me."  
Melissa: "What could be a more noble cause than making people laugh?"  
Nick: "Saving gay baby whales from getting nuked."  
Melissa: "Hardy-har-har. Everybody's a comedian. I'm writing all of this down, by the way."  
Nick: "So people can see how crazy you are?"  
Melissa: "No... so people can see how dedicated we fanfic writers are to the characters who become our muses. Now please.... do the parody."  
Nick: "But I don't *want* to."  
Melissa: "God, you're such a diva sometimes. Okay then, what can I do to convince you to do the parody?"  
Nick: "Complete Sins Of The Father."  
Melissa: "All right... but only *after* I get my parody."  
Nick: "All right."  
Melissa: "Good. Great. Now. Start."  
  
 _Mmmhmm, mmhmm (mmm yeah)_  
 _Mmmhmm, mmhmm_  
  
 _Mmmhmm, mmhmm (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
 _Mmmhmm, mmhmm (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
  
 _Can't believe it happened again_  
 _I took too much_  
 _Brought your life to an end_  
 _Ooh baby_  
 _I didn't mean to lose control_  
 _But it seems that I_  
 _Won't ever know_  
 _To keep the beast from_  
 _Destroying all my mortal loves_  
 _Ooh baby baby_  
  
 _Oops! I took too much_  
 _It's just one of those things_  
 _That make immortality suck_  
 _Ooh baby baby_  
 _Oops! Love really bites_  
 _When you live at night_  
 _I'm just so sick of this_  
  
 _You see my problem is this_  
 _I can't stop myself_  
 _To play it safe, it's impossible with a kiss_  
 _Every night seems to get longer_  
 _And the hunger_  
 _Keeps getting stronger_  
 _Got to keep the beast from_  
 _Destroying all my mortal loves_  
 _Baby oh_  
  
 _Oops! I took too much_  
 _It's just one of those things_  
 _That make immortality suck_  
 _Ooh baby baby_  
 _Oops! Love really bites_  
 _When you live at night_  
 _I'm just so sick of this_  
  
 _Mmmhmm, mmhmm (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
 _Mmmhmm, mmhmm (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah...)_  
  
Melissa: "What the...? Why'd you stop?"  
Nick: "Well this is the breakdown where there's supposed to be talking."  
Melissa: "Oh yeah... I forgot. It's been such a long time since I've heard this song."  
Nick: "Why don't you go back and listen to it?"  
Melissa: "Nick, I hate to break it to ya, but I only parody songs I really hate or really love."  
Nick: "I'm guessing this is not one of the songs you really love."  
Melissa: "Damn straight. Now finish up. We're in the home stretch."  
  
 _Oops! I took too much again_  
 _Immortality sometimes sucks oh baby_  
 _Oops! Love bites at night_  
 _I'm just so sick of this_  
  
 _Oops! I took too much_  
 _It's just one of those things_  
 _That make immortality suck_  
 _Ooh baby baby_  
 _Oops! Love really bites_  
 _When you live at night_  
 _I'm just so sick of this_  
  
 _Oops! I took too much_  
 _It's just one of those things_  
 _That make immortality suck_  
 _Ooh baby baby_  
 _Oops! Love really bites_  
 _When you live at night_  
 _I'm just so... sick of this_  
  
Melissa: "Bravo! Bravo!"  
Nick: "Thank you."  
Melissa: "Ya see, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
Nick: "Not really. Just don't ever make me parody Britney again!"  
Melissa: "Erm... actually... I was kinda hoping that next time you would parody Baby One More Time."  
Nick: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
 _ ***Fin***_


End file.
